Sueños de un Loco
by Eldaya
Summary: La fantasía más recurrente...


Sueños de un loco

La tiré al suelo y me eché encima de ella.

No paraba de gritar, pero para suerte mía y desgracia suya, nadie, absolutamente nadie, pasaba por allí.

La abofeteé una sola vez, con el canto de la mano, y de sus labios voluptuosos surgió un hilillo de sangre que me apresuré a recoger con mi lengua. �¡Era tan suave y dulce!

Ella gimió, estremecida de terror, y yo disfrutaba como un cerdo.

Mi polla estaba tan dura que incluso me dolía , apretada como se sentía en el pantalón. Los calambrazos de la excitación me extenuaban, pero aplazaba la hora de lo inevitable por lo ke sentía cuando veía a esa pobre infeliz con el pánico tiñéndole las pupilas.

La cogí de las muñecas y le hice pasar los brazos por detrás de la espalda, que arqueaba inconscientemente.

Las seguí sujetando con una mano, mientras que con la otra me sacaba el cinturón de cuero del pantalón y lo enrollaba con fuerza alrededor de sus brazos y muñecas.

Ya sin las engorrosas ataduras de aquellas extremidades, me dediqué exclusivamente a explorar su cuerpo, como si nunca hubiera estado con una mujer.

Y de hecho, casi era así. Ella era la criatura más hermosa que nunca había visto.

ni siquiera había visto algo igual En aquellas revistas donde posaban mujeres desnudas, rodeadas de glamour, burbujas de jabón y xampán... y, por supuesto, no se podía comparar a las sucias rameras que había visto en las manoseadas y sucias revistas que escondía en su cuarto.

Ella era única. Cuando La vió por primera vez no salía de su asombro. No pudo dejar de observarla, y la siguió durante todo el día desde una distancia considerable, así que ELLA no se diÓ cuenta.

Parecía una chica dulce y tan buena como un ángel, pero pronto descubrió que no era VERDAD...

al principio quería creer que los demás tenían la culpa, pero no era así. Ella era también una zorra, de las peores. Jugaba con cualquier hombre que se le puSiera por delante. Desde los que sacaban las mejores notas en el instituto, a los que seducía para que, gracias a sus formas voluptuosas y su sexo de miel, la ayudasen con sus tareas. Desde luego, como hombre moderno que era, era capaz de comprenderla, quizás no era tan malo dar de lo que a ella le sobraba y que los demás deseaban, para recibir algo a cambio, que a ella le favoreciese en algo.

No era precisamente eso lo que le hacía arder la sangre.

Él era el único que intentaba ayudarla en todo momento sin pedirle nada a cambio, y eLla lo aceptaba sin reparo, hasta que llegó el día en que le despachó cruelmente.

Ella gritó, con una fuerza inusitada, gritó, gritó, gritó... clamando ayuda.

según ella, él la estaba amenazando, persiguiÉndola incluso en sus sueños, y todos aquellos a los que había manoseado, cayeron sobre él, propinándole patadas y puñetazos, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Y ella, recreándose con la estampa, mordiÉndose los labios y sonriendo maliciosamente... �¡zorra asquerosa!

creyó que había muerto, pero cuando abrió los ojos y notó el punzante dolor en su cuerpo, supo que no era así. Se arrastró a duras penas hasta su diminuta casa, en las afueras, y allí se ocupó él mismo de sus heridas. Aunque no podía hacer lo mismo con la que tenía dentro de su ser.

La odió con todas sus fuerzas y juró vengarse de esa víbora, cosa que por fín estaba haciendo.

Sí, venganza. Ese era el motivo de su reaparición. Evidentemente, se impuso un cambio en su aspecto. Hizo lo imposible para llevar a cabo su propósito, y vaya si lo consiguió... así pudo acercarse a ella, sin que le reconociera...

Y ahora...

Aprisioné sus enormes pechos en mis manos mientras frotaba mi pelvis contra la suya. Ella empezó a sollozar, sospechando que iba a ocurrir ya lo que TANTO le asustaba, y yo seguía gozando hasta límites insospechados.

A duras penas me aguanté las ganas, le arranqué la camisa en un ataque de furia, y le corté el sostén con una pequeña navaja que había robado al cabrón de su actual amante, DESPUÉS DE DEJARLE FUERA DE JUEGO.

A la vista de esos blancos y perfectos pechos, mi corazón se paró. Suspiré entrecortadamente y me sumí en ellos, lamiéndolos sin cesar y mordiéndole los pezones. Ella no cesaba de sollozar, pero en su voz tañía ya el deseo carnal.

Le arranqué los botones de los pantalones con la fina punta del cuchillo, y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Quizás creía que la iba a penetrar con el frío acero. ¿le habría gustado¿lo probaba?... improvisaría sobre la marcha.

Le quité los pantalones a duras penas, y de paso, me quité los míos, junto con la camisa.

Sus labios formaron un no inaudible, pero yo seguí adelante. Le rasgué las bragas y metí mis dedos dentro de su coño... caliente, muy caliente...

carcajeÉ con ganas.

¡eh, puta! a pesar de que te mueres de miedo, tu coño tiene hambre... pues¡le voy a dar lo que se merece!

¡nooooooooooooooooooo!

Gritó hasta desgañitarse, pero nadie vino a ayudarla.

Yo era feliz.

Me saqué la enorme polla (porque todo sea dicho de paso, mi polla es perfecta. Muy larga y gorda, osea, las delicias de cualquier guarrita)

Se la metí de golpe, con fuerza, y se quedó sin aliento por un instante, luego, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Le puse las piernas sobre mis hombros y la embestí una y otra vez. Su coño estaba ardiendo, y su vientre ondeaba, convulsionandose cada vez más Y MÁS FUERTE, mientras sus gemidos cortaban el silencio de la noche.

Sabía que ella estaba a punto de correrse, y por ello saqué mi polla al aire libre, para que se refrescase tal vez.

Pasé mis piernas por encima suyo, hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza, y, mientras Le apretaba el cuello con una mano, amenazándola, le ponía BUENA parte de mi polla en su boca.

Empezó a chupar muy despacio, con miedo, y le cogí la cabeza con las manos, moviendosela rítmicamente, incluso llegué a hundir mi polla HASTA SU BASE en su garganta, mientras el semen discurría hacia su estómago. Luego la saqué otra vez y la puse boca abajo. Tosía, escupiendo más y más semen, QUIZÁS ESTUVE A PUNTO DE AHOGARLA, pero a mí no me importaba demasiado.

Le abrí el ojete con la lengua y SE la metí de golpe. LA POLLA, NO LA LENGUA.

Me encantaba hacerlo, y oír su grito desesperado ME PROVOCÓ TAL PLACER QUE MI POLLA ESTALLÓ OTRA VEZ. Pero seguía con muchas, muchas ganas de jugar...

Le agarré de la cintura mientras me movía cada vez más deprisa, oyendo cómo gemía. �¡a la muy zorra le gustaba! Pero bueno¿no había absolutamente nada que la desagradase? Aunque, a fin de cuentas... ella era una viciosa de mierda.

Se la metí otra vez en el conejo, y esta vez dejé que se corriera, pero no sólo una ni dos veces, sinó 5... �¡le había gustado mi polla! Me corrí 2 veces más, y todas en su caldero, caliente y húmedo.

Luego se desplomó con una expresión de felicidad en la cara que me repugnaba. La levanté y la hice andar, descalza, sobre las piedras y la arena del descampado.

No cesaba de quejarse, porque se hería los pies, pero eso me excitaba aún más.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, dejó exclamar un asomo de sorpresa.

-dios mío... ¿eres tú? Oh, dioos míiooo, noooo...- y volvió a gemir aterrorizada.

Sin mediar palabra, abrí la puerta y la tiré al suelo...


End file.
